


And there will always be you

by accioidioto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioidioto/pseuds/accioidioto
Summary: He's in love. But Dean's straight





	

Castiel doesn’t like Calvin. Calvin, well. Calvin is trying to manipulate him for something, for someone. And yes, Kelly is still his responsibility, his fault. So, he’s waiting to determine what Calvin wants him for. Because as much as he misses Heaven, the garrison, the angels, the feeling of thrill, of adrenaline, through the battles and his connection with God, he knows he’s no longer welcome there. Besides, home is now on Earth

He’s decided that he won’t call Dean and Sam. (He misses them.) He can do this by himself, find Kelly and stop Calvin. (He needs Dean.)

But he can’t. So, he pushes any thoughts of the brothers out of his head and proceeds to work with Calvin. Because, he needs to stop him. And, for once, Castiel needs to be able to correct his mistakes. To make them right. So, by the time God returns from wherever He is, Castiel can ask him to be reinstated to a garrison with his honor intact. Stopping Calvin, finding Kelly, those are his path to redemption

(Never mind that Dean might be his redemption.)

***

The most anticipated parts of his days are whenever Dean and Sam call. He’ll sit back in whatever sleazy motel room they are in and listen, with a sort of wonder, to the low timbre of Dean and Sam’s voice, the uniqueness of Dean’s whiskey-coated rumble and Sam’s soothing pitch filling his ears. It only encourages him to continue searching for Kelly, because he can’t lose them to a Nephilim.

“They assigned us to a freakin’ ghost case, Cas. They either don’t trust us or are trying to figure out what is myth and what is fact. I don’t know why Sammy wanted to join- the last time he was here, Mom and him almost died due to their incompetence… Cas? Cas? Hello?”

It’s then Castiel realizes that he has drifted away, lulled to a sort of meditative state through Dean’s familiar voice.

“I’m here,” he says.

“What’s going on? And enough with the bullshit, man, I know what you sound like when you’re lying, Cas.” There’s genuine concern in his voice.

_ I’m trying to find out what Calvin, an angel who I once fought against wants with me. I’m trying to find Kelly Kline, and I don’t know what to do with the realization that I love you, Dean Winchester. That’s the truth.  _ That’s the truth.

Instead, he says, “I’m still trying to find Kelly, Dean. That’s all.”

“Oh, hey,” Dean says, and his voice considerably softens. “We could ditch these Brits, and help you Cas.”

“It’s my responsibility, Dean. Say hello to Sam, for me, okay? And tell Mary that I forgive her. She didn’t know Ramiel would hurt me.”

There is a sigh of frustration from the other end of the phone. “Yeah, okay.”

“Bye,” he says, and hangs up. And spends another night, alone, wondering where he would stand with Dean if he was in his female vessel.

_ I’m in love with you, Dean Winchester. And I think you are slowly killing me. _


End file.
